No Nightmares Get Past Us
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Alice has a nightmare one night and falls into the tunnel that takes her down to the To'kustars, who comfort their niece. Tickles and family fluff included! :)


**Just another story that came to me when I was at work the other day.**

 **I only own Alice, Daniel, Joy, and Rachel. Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action.**

* * *

 **No Nightmares Get Past Us**

Alice woke up with a gasp and sat up, shaking a bit. Tears were running down her face and she tried to breathe normally. Her nightmare ran through her mind again. Her birth father coming and taking away Daniel and Joy, with Alice fighting him, trying to pull her little brother and sister away from their birth father, crying out for her mother, but it had just been her.

She now got up and quickly went down the hall on quiet feet, checking Daniel and Joy, who were both sound asleep and she looked at the front door, which was securely locked and the alarm was on, so if anyone tried to break in, the occupants would hear the alarm.

Satisfied that her birth father couldn't get in to get her and her siblings, but still unable to get her nightmare out of her head, she decided to sit in the living room and watch some cartoons, although she didn't know what cartoons were on after midnight.

Just then, she saw a chair nearby move, along with the carpet. It spooked her a bit and she wondered how that happened and went over to look, seeing a hole in the floor. Immediately thinking it was a secret place to hide, she slipped in.

Right before the floor gave way and she gasped as the floor morphed into a slide and she couldn't stop herself as she slid faster down the tunnel until she came to the end and felt herself flying a bit until she crashed into something soft. She didn't move as she tried to recover from the the sudden and frightening thrill of the slide and heard something moving and a light came on. To Alice's horror, there were two giants, one much bigger than the other, that sat up, looking around sleepily and yawning.

"Rach? Is that you?" asked the bigger giant that was colored blue, red, and white.

The other giant, a white and red one, shook his head. "It's one of the little ones," he said.

Alice saw the bigger one reach for her and she immediately tucked herself into a protective ball, whimpering fearfully. "Oh, she's scared to death," he told his companion.

The smaller giant gently placed one finger on Alice's shoulder and felt her flinch, but he stayed still, making sure he didn't make any sudden moves. Alice, still afraid but a bit curious, glanced up at them and saw the white and red giant's eyes widen.

"You wouldn't be Alice, would you, little one?" he asked.

She now looked very curious. "Yes?" she said, half-questioning and half-fearfully.

"Wait. She's Lodestar's eldest child?" asked the bigger giant before he chuckled. "Well, I'll be. She's certainly a cutie."

His companion nodded. "What brings you here, sweetheart?" he asked gently.

The gentle endearments told Alice that these two were friendly. "I had a bad dream," she said. "And I went to the living room and the chair and rug moved back on their own."

"Ah, you must have stepped on one of the sensors hidden in the rug as you come in the living room. At night, the sensors are turned on to sense if someone is distressed or not. When they pick up distress, they activate the mechanism that moves the chair and rug to reveal one of the entrances to down here," the blue, red, and white giant said. "And since you're Lodestar's daughter, that means you're our niece."

Alice looked stunned. "You're my…uncles?" she asked.

They nodded. "Yup," said the white and red giant. "Your uncle Way Big and your uncle Ultimate Way Big."

The eight-year-old giggled a little as she immediately knew who was who. She then frowned as she remembered her nightmare and she curled up again.

Way Big immediately noticed and gently picked her up and held her. "Looks like our specialty is required, brother," he said.

"I agree," said Ultimate Way Big.

Alice sat up and was about to ask what their specialty was when she felt two fingers being tickling her, one finger tickling her stomach and the other tickling her side. She immediately fell into a fit of laughter.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Alice laughed as she tried to curl up to protect her tickle spots, but then her neck and feet were tickle attacked, making her giggle more.

The To'kustars finally stopped when they saw her struggling to catch her breath and Way Big placed her on his pillow, letting her rest a moment while he and his brother watched over her. She smiled and sat up, but then yawned.

"Looks like you're sleepy now," said Way Big.

Alice suddenly looked afraid. "No, I'm not," she denied in a fearful voice.

The brothers shared a look and Ultimate Way Big gently scooped Alice up in his hand. "Don't worry, Alice," he cooed soothingly. "No nightmare gets past my brother and I."

"That's right," said Way Big. "We're the nightmare chasers here and those nightmares are scared of us."

"Why is that?" asked Alice.

"Because we have a secret weapon that scares them away," the white and red giant answered. "You know what that is?"

The little girl shook her head. "What is a nightmare scared of?" she asked curiously.

Ultimate Way Big chuckled. "It's scared of giggles and laughter," he answered as he gently poked her stomach, making her giggle. "Because giggles and laughter create happiness and nightmares like sadness, so they always run whenever they see someone is happy."

Alice smiled. "That makes sense," she said, but then looked sad. "But happiness can't keep someone like my…um…,"

"Your birth father away?" Way Big finished for her. She nodded.

"I don't want to remember him," she whimpered. "He hurt us bad."

The brothers nodded in sympathy. "Those memories will go away in time as you replace them with happier memories," said Ultimate Way Big. "For right now, you've got your family and you've got us to keep the nightmares away."

She looked up at them. "Promise?" she asked.

"We promise," said Way Big as he and his brother lay down and Ultimate Way Big placed Alice down on Way Big's pillow and the smaller giant covered her with a blanket. "Sweet dreams, little one."

Alice let out another yawn and suddenly looked a little shy. "Love you," she said softly.

She heard them both chuckle warmly and felt gentle fingers stroke her head gently. "We love you too, kiddo," said Ultimate Way Big.

"You bet," said Way Big as they saw the little girl fall asleep peacefully and they soon followed her into the land of sleep, guarding her from the nightmares and helping her have peaceful dreams.

* * *

 **I couldn't resist doing a cute story.**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
